


Nuevos Caminos

by Normazillan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Multi, jonsa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Normazillan/pseuds/Normazillan
Summary: Ned Stark comienza a sospechar acerca de ciertos fondos en Invernalia, pero sobre todo, de la misteriosa muerte de su hermana y una de sus amigas cuando estaba en un internado en el sur. Temiendo lo peor, aumenta la seguridad de sus hijos y decide mantener a Los Bolton cerca, justo donde él pueda verlos.Ned nunca sabría que esa decisión sería su maldición.





	1. Chapter 1

Sansa entró en el estudio de su papá con sus hermanos pequeños tras ella. Su señora madre ya estaba ahí al igual que Robb y su papá quienes discutían algo en voz baja con Jon.   
Por un momento ella no supo qué pensar. Hacía años que no lo veía, al menos no tan cerca. Desde la última vez que Sansa dejó en claro lo que opinaba de él Jon se las ingeniaba para visitarlos cuando Sansa estaba en el internado. Cuando ella estaba en casa él siempre estaba ocupado. Incluso en navidad. Pero ahora estaba ahí, con su padre y Robb, hablando animadamente.  
Arya entró como una tromba detrás de ella, con Brienne pisándole los pies.  
-¡Jon!  
Arya estaba sobre él en un segundo, abrazándolo como si no lo hubiera visto en siglos. Bran y Rickon se unieron a ella, brincando a su alrededor para poder tener la oportunidad de un abrazo, su padre y Robb riéndose, felices.  
Sansa se acercó a su madre que tenía el gesto adusto ante la escena. Para Sansa era más que obvio porqué su madre había rechazado a Jon, ¿cómo no lo era para los demás?  
Jory llegó, seguido por los escoltas personales de cada uno: Doramun, Edd, Willard y Willas. El señor Rodrick llegó al último.  
-Muy bien, chicos -los llamó su Padre-, pónganse quietos. Necesito hablar con ustedes.  
Sansa se sentó, nerviosa, a lado de su mamá, con Brienne tras ellas. Todo esto le parecía muy raro. La hora familiar era durante el desayuno o la cena, siempre hablando, bromeando. Su padre solo los convocaba a su estudio cuando quería discutir algo importante con ellos o cuando quería reñirlos. Pero nunca con los guardias.  
Su Padre espero a que todos estuvieran quietos para empezar a hablar. Habían sucedido cosas que le preocupaban, cosas insignificantes pero a él no le gustaba dejar pasar nada por alto. A partir de ahora todos tendrán dos guardias personales además de los designados de la escolta normal.  
Sansa respiro aliviada. Si bien la situación debería ser bastante mala para que su padre tomará esas medidas, le alegraba que no fuera otra cosa. Otra que incluyera a Jon mudándose de vuelta con ellos.  
-Con Sansa -empezó su papá, una sonrisa suave en su rostro-, Brienne volverá al servicio de tu mamá.  
-Papá… -el susurro de Sansa fue ahogado por el de Brienne. A ninguna de las dos le gustaba estar separadas.  
-No te preocupes, me he encargado de que las personas correctas te cuiden. -La consoló.  
-¿Quién? -Quiso saber ella. Brienne no solo era la mejor, también era su amiga.  
-Jon. Y Tormund.  
-¿QUÉ?  
-Sansa… -empezo a reñirla su madre.  
-No. -La atajó ella-. No, Padre. Me niego a aceptarlo.  
Sobre la habitación cayó un gran silencio. Eddard Stark se alzó sobre su escritorio una sombra en su rostro que ninguno de ellos había visto en su vida.  
-No está a discusión. -Fue todo lo que dijo.   
Sansa aún tenía mucho que decir, pero la expresión de su padre no dejaba lugar para reclamamos.   
Salió dando un portazo.

 

*********************

 

Brienne llamó desde la puerta que conectaba sus habitaciones, un ligero golpecito en la puerta apenas audible, pero Sansa dejó su libreta de diseños en su mesa de trabajo y se levantó para atender.  
Brienne estaba ahí, sus ojos azules brillando con algo que Sansa no quería considerar.  
-He dejado todo disponible para mudarme al ala oeste -anunció.  
El corazón de Sansa se apretó.  
-¿Podemos tener una última tarde de chicas? -Pregunto esperanzada.  
Brienne sonrió y se adentro en sus habitaciones. Pusieron la película favorita de amabas y estuvieron riendo todo el rato, ignorando que no tendrían esto en mucho tiempo. Cuando Nikolai abdicó el trono en favor de Mía, Sansa soltó una lágrima. Era más por tener que despedirse de Brienne que por la película en sí.  
-No me mal entiendas, Sansa. Adoro a Lady Catelyn, pero me gustaría mucho más poder quedarme. -Sansa asintió. En realidad no quería tocar el tema-. Tal vez… -empezó Brienne, su tono cauteloso-, si ella se entera de lo que pasó en el internado en el sur…  
-No. -Sansa estaba de pie en un segundo-. Brienne te adoro, y eres como una hermana para mí, pero no. Nadie puede saber.  
Brienne asintió, una mirada conocedora en su rostro.  
-De no haber necesitado mi ayuda, yo no me hubiera enterado, ¿cierto?  
Sansa asintió. De repente era como si se liberase de un gran peso.  
-Si me necesitas…  
-Estaré bien. Ya no soy esa niña, lo sabes, y además, por mucho que odie a Jon, es bueno en lo que hace.  
Brienne río. Una risa larga y profunda, y Sansa sintió como si se estuviera burlando de ella.  
-¿Qué?  
-Es la primera cosa que dices sobre él. Siempre evades el tema y ahora, dices que es bueno en algo.  
Sansa rodó los ojos.  
-¿Sabes? Tal vez después de todo no voy a extrañarte tanto.  
Brienne solo se rió más fuerte. “Qué gran mentira.” Pensó Sansa. La iba a extrañar más que a nadie.

 

******************

 

Jon estaba acomodando sus cosas en su nueva habitación cuando una ligera música llegó desde la puerta que conectaba con las habitaciones de Sansa. Al principio quiso ignorarla, pero era pasada la medianoche, y Brienne le había dicho que Sansa se acostaba temprano para ir a correr antes del amanecer. Brienne le había contado todo sobre su rutina.  
Así que, cuando la música llevaba ya un buen rato, Jon se preocupó. Se detuvo frente a la puerta, dudando entre llamar o no. Al final pensó que no, tal vez ella solamente había puesto música para arrullarse mientras dormía. Abrió la puerta apenas una rendija, y una ráfaga de aire le congeló el aliento. Sansa estaba sentada en la puerta de la terraza, envuelta en una manta de lana del color rojizo de su cabello, mirando a la noche, sus ojos azules brillando como estrellas; con un pañuelo en la mano para limpiarse las lágrimas. Por un momento, Jon no supo qué pensar. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que vio llorar a Sansa? No podía recordarlo. Tal vez desde que eran niños.  
Una lágrima, una muy pequeña, rodó por su mejilla, y Jon tuvo que contener el impulso de acercarse y limpiarla él mismo. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Sansa si se acercaba a consolarla? Se enfadaría, muchísimo. Además, Jon nunca había sido bueno con las palabras y no sabría decirle algo que la hiciera sentir mejor. Ni siquiera sabía porqué estaba llorando.  
Contra sus instintos, Jon se retiró a su cuarto.

 

***************

 

Sansa abrió la puerta de su habitación y encontró a Jon ahí, esperándola. Lo primero que pensó es que no creía acostumbrarse a encontrarlo en el pasillo. Brienne siempre entraba y tomaba el desayuno con ella en la terraza o en su desayunador y salían juntas a correr. Con Jon, todo era diferente. Tomaba su desayuno sola y corría en silencio. De verdad extrañaba a Brienne.  
Esta mañana no fue diferente a las demás desde que su papá había asignado a Jon a su servicio. No hablaron mientras recorrieron la colina y a través del bosque, ni cuando volvieron y la Vieja Tata les ofreció un poco de infusión. Sansa se baño y alistó para la oficina sin la ayuda o los consejos de Brienne y encontró a Jon esperándola en el pasillo cuando estuvo lista. La siguió en silencio hacia la salida donde Tormund ya tenía la camioneta esperándola.  
-Puedo hacer que Jonny nos deje en paz un par de días. -Le dijo en cuanto estuvo dentro. Curiosamente, se llevaba mejor con Tormund.  
-Tendrás que hacerlo mejor si de verdad quieres mi ayuda con Brienne. -Contestó Sansa con una sonrisa.  
En ese momento, Jon montó en el asiento del copiloto. Tormund hizo una mueca.  
-Es un buen trato, pequeña. -Le dijo mirándola por el retrovisor.  
-No lo suficiente.  
-¿Qué es suficiente?   
Puso la camioneta en marcha. Sansa vio como Jon miraba anhelante la mansión Stark.  
-Haz que sea definitivo.  
Tormund se rió, y Sansa sonrió. Todos sabían que estaban atorados juntos; ella, él y Jon.

 

**************

 

Tormund los dejó frente al edificio, como de costumbre, pero en cuanto Sansa bajo de la camioneta, Jon notó la rigidez que la acompañaba. Sin embargo, no comentó nada. Nunca lo hacía, solo pensaba en que Sansa esperaba el mínimo error de él para echarlo. No podía fallarle a Ned.  
La siguió a través de los escalones y caminó un paso al frente en el momento justo para abrirle la puerta.  
-¡Mira quién vino a recibirnos! -La voz llenó todo el vestíbulo, y la mayoría de la gente que ya estaba ahí para empezar con su día de trabajo se volvió para mirar. Ramsay Bolton atravesó el lugar y estuvo frente a Sansa en un segundo. Jon dió un paso al frente cuando vio como ella se tornaba pálida ante su cercanía-. Te has conseguido una mascota nueva.  
Sonrió. Esa maldita y retorcida sonrisa. Jon tuvo que contener el impulso de borrarla a golpes.  
Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Sansa rodar los ojos y seguir adelante. Jon la siguió.  
Ramsay se adelantó y, tomándola del brazo, le dijo:  
-No podrás librarte de mí esta vez, zorra.  
Antes de que terminara la última palabra, Jon lo había tirado de un puñetazo. Tiro de su camisa para levantarlo.  
-Acércate a ella de nuevo, y te mato. -Susurró.  
Ramsay no tenía un guardia con él, pero Jon estaba seguro que después de esto tendría una veintena siguiéndolo a todos lados. Muy bien. Jon podía con más.  
Lo dejo caer y se volvió. Sansa lo estaba observando fijamente. La primera vez desde ese día en el estudio de Ned. Pero esta vez no dijo nada, simplemente asintió y se dirigió al elevador.  
Tormund se moriría de risa cuando le contará porqué había perdido el trabajo.

 

***************

 

Su papá estuvo ocupado media mañana, y Sansa prefirió quedarse en su oficina para evitar más altercados. Por si acaso, le pidió a Jon que estuviera con ella. Se sentía tonta por tener que pedir algo así, Jon se la pasaba en el vestíbulo o deambulando por el edificio en las horas de trabajo pero con Ramsay alrededor, Sansa no se sentía a salvo y, después de todo, ese era su trabajo, ¿no?   
Bety le informo en cuanto su papá pudo recibirla y Sansa no perdió el tiempo. Con Jon pisándole los talones, entró en la oficina principal.  
-Me encontré con Ramsay esta mañana, papá.  
Su padre alzó la vista de su computadora, y se concentró en ellos.  
-Eso oí, linda.   
-Jon estaba haciendo su trabajo. -Era la verdad. Tal vez si Sansa no se hubiese mostrado tan débil, tan asustada, Jon no hubiese reaccionado así. Y ella no dejaría que él tuviera problemas por golpear a Ramsay. De hecho, le pondría un altar solo por eso.  
“Pero es Jon.” Susurro una voz en su cabeza.  
Su padre suspiró.  
-Jon… -empezó, pero Sansa conocía ese tono.  
-Creo que ésta plática es entre tú y yo, papá.  
Su papá le dirigió la mirada, pero Sansa no cedería en esto. Él se rindió.  
-Danos un momento, Jon. -Espero a que la puerta se cerrara tras él para hablar-. Los Bolton son unos socios importantes, linda. Ramsay está aquí para hacerse cargo de unas cosas que necesitan revisión. Robb está bastante ocupado con todos los proyectos recientes...  
Sansa sintió eso directamente en su ego.  
-Creí que conmigo alrededor no necesitabas más ayuda…  
-No es eso lo que quise decir…  
-Lo sé. -No quería discutir-. Lo sé, pero de todos tus socios, de todas las personas que merecen un lugar en Invernalia, tenías que llamarlo a él.  
-Las cosas son complicadas.  
-No veo con un bastardo como Ramsay puede ayudarte a solucionar nada.  
-No es cuestión de solucionar esta vez. Es cuestión de ceder. Roose quiere un poco más de control o retirará su dinero y lo necesitamos para el proyecto farmacéutico. Sabes que sin esa inversión, el costo al consumidor sería mayor. Mucha gente moriría. Si para salvarlos tengo que soportar al hijo malcriado de mi socio, lo haré.  
Sansa quería decirle que no era simplemente malcriado. Dioses, Sansa había sido malcriada antes de cruzarse con él. Ramsay era su pesadilla viviente.  
Y ahora tendría que soportarlo a diario.  
-No te preocupes por el altercado de esta mañana. -Fue todo lo que dijo-. No volverá a ocurrir.  
Su padre asintió en silencio.  
-Me sorprendió que defendieras a Jon.  
Sansa rodó los ojos.  
-Tú lo asignaste a mi servicio.  
Su papá volvió a sentir, el asomo de una sonrisa en su rostro.  
-Informale que está invitado a la cena del viernes. Tengo un anuncio que hacer.  
-Papá, ¿estás seguro?  
A su mamá no le gustaría. Sansa estaba casi segura que su mamá se levantaría y se retiraría en cuanto Jon se sentará.  
-Sí, cariño. De hecho solo faltaban por enterarse él y tú. Además, no tienes de qué preocuparte, no correría el riesgo de hacer sentir insultada a tu madre sin un buen motivo.  
Sansa asintió. Por supuesto que la mayoría estaban ya enterados. No pudo controlar la amargura subiendo por su pecho.  
-Si eso es todo -dijo, levantándose-. Tengo mucho trabajo.  
-Lo es.  
Se dirigió hacia la puerta.  
-Sansa… -La voz de su padre le llegó a través de la habitación. Cuando se volvió, él estaba sonriendo-. Me alegra que Jon y tú se lleven bien.  
Esta vez se retiró en silencio.

 

***************

 

-Papá quiere que cenes con nosotros el viernes por la noche. -La voz de Sansa sonó firme y sin emociones cuando habló. Jon se enderezó en un segundo, inseguro de qué hacer-. Al parecer tiene un importante anuncio que hacer.  
-No creo que sea lo correcto. -Fue todo lo que pudo decir. A Jon le encantaría asistir, pero a Catelyn Stark no le agradaría en lo más mínimo.  
-Yo tampoco -Respondió Sansa, cansancio goteando en su voz-. Pero papá lo ha decidido. Al parecer somos los últimos en enterarnos.  
Sus ojos se encontraron. Estaba molesta. Tenía que estarlo, después de lo está mañana. Jon temía que lo hizo salir de la oficina de Ned simplemente para enumerar la lista de motivos por los que lo encontraba incompetente en el trabajo, rematando con el puñetazo a Ramsay. Y ese importante anuncio que hacer...  
“La llamó zorra, se merecía más que un puñetazo.”  
-Sansa… -empiezo, su tono cauteloso, y sin romper el contacto-. Sé que te decepcione con el altercado en la mañana. Te prometo...  
Su risa lo detuvo. Era algo nuevo para él. Nunca había siquiera sonreído cuando hablaba con él.  
-Jon, golpear a Ramsay es lo único que has hecho que podría agradecerte.  
Jon sonrió, nervioso. ¿De verdad Sansa estaba hablando a solas con él, agradeciéndole por algo?  
-Lo haría mil veces, si es necesario.  
-Lo sé. -Había algo en su tono, en sus ojos, que no dejaron lugar a dudas. Lo sabía, le creía. La confianza de Sansa en él era algo que nunca se imaginó tener.  
Tal vez fue eso lo que lo motivó a hablar.  
-Si te ha hecho algo más, algo por lo que debería pagar…  
-Jon…  
-Sansa, no soy estúpido, he estado el suficiente tiempo contigo para saber cuándo estás asustada. Lo estuviste está mañana, cuando lo viste.   
Ella se limitó a mirarlo fijamente, y Jon se arrepintió de hablar. Tal vez, después de todo, simplemente estaba siendo cortés porque era su último día con ella. Tal vez sí logró convencer a Ned de asignarlo a otro lado.  
-Estuvo en el mismo internado que yo y terminamos en una fiesta juntos… -No lo estaba mirando a los ojos, no lo miraba en absoluto, sus ojos azules perdidos en algún punto en el cielo-. Simplemente no lo quiero cerca de mí, nunca más, Jon. -Esta vez sí lo miro, y había algo en ellos que Jon no supo interpretar, pero no era estúpido. Ramsay la había herido. Sansa no tendría que decirle cómo, él ya podía imaginarlo-. Eso es todo. Yo me encargaré de lo demás.  
Jon sabía que lo haría, la conocía lo suficiente para saberlo, pero era su deber cuidarla y lo haría, sin importar las consecuencias.  
-Él no volverá a hacerte daño, lo prometo.  
Sansa sonrió.  
-Más te vale, Jon. Ese es tu trabajo.

 

****************

 

El vestido que Sansa escogió para la cena era negro. Estaba casi segura que Jon usaría su camisa negra, así que pensó que estaría bien usar algo que fuera de acuerdo a su ánimo. Lo encontró en el pasillo, como de costumbre. Usando una camisa negra, en lugar de blanca. Y sin corbata.  
-Podrías haberte adelantado. Ya sabes, pasar el rato con Robb y Theon.  
Su expresión era ilegible.  
-Se supone que debo cuidarte.  
Sansa rodó los ojos.  
-No vamos a una cena en medio de la ciudad. Estamos en casa, Jon. Y eres el invitado esta noche, no otro empleado.  
Al parecer al hombre le costaba mucho entender la diferencia entre él y los demás. En el silencio que siguió a su declaración, Sansa cayó en cuenta de algo. Jon no encajaba con la familia, era solo el hijo adoptivo de su padre, pero su mamá se encargó de enviarlo lejos en cuanto pudo. Después su papá se encarga de traerlo de regreso y no puede encontrarle otro lugar más que al servicio de la familia a la que no pertenece, según su madre. Los empleados no lo ven como uno de los suyos, sino como hijo del señor, y ellos, su familia, solo lo ven como la caridad de su papá. Al menos, así es como siempre lo ha visto ella. Jon no tenía un lugar al que pertenecer.  
El corazón de Sansa se encogió con el pensamiento.  
Por un momento, no era el hijo del gran amor de juventud de su papá; era el chico que la defendió de Ramsay.  
-Te aseguro que pasaremos un buen rato. -Le dijo con una sonrisa. Jon la miró sorprendido. Sansa nunca había notado cuán profundos eran sus ojos grises.  
Él le regaló una media sonrisa. Sansa deseó no haberlo ignorado durante su tiempo juntos; deseo saber qué significaba esa sonrisa.  
-De verdad -le dijo ella. Él le dirigió una pequeña mirada-. Lo haremos.  
Sansa se esforzaría en que así fuera.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned revela eso tan importante que tenía que decir.

Cuando doblaron el pasillo, Arya trató de taclearlo. Jon la esquivo y con un par de movimientos, sujeto sus manos a su espalda.  
-A mi madre no le gustará. -La voz de Sansa lo paralizó.  
Jon ya había hablado con Arya sobre esto. No podían pasearse por la mansión jugando como solían hacer. Él tenía una responsabilidad. Jon la soltó y dio un paso atrás con vergüenza.  
-Lo siento.  
-Vamos -le dijo Arya golpeando su hombro-. No.seas tan amargado.  
-Estoy trabajando…  
-No, no lo estás. -Lo interrumpió Sansa-. Pero a mi madre no le gustará que solapes las actitudes poco femeninas de su hija.  
Arya rodó los ojos.  
-No otra vez…  
-Solo no la hagas enojar. Papá ya te dejo entrenar, y se encargó de que Jon esté en la casa…  
-Contigo…  
-¿Crees que mamá no querrá correrlo en cuanto vea cómo sigues comportandote con él? Si tiene alguna queja sobre él mientras está conmigo, la ayudaré a ser objetiva, pero si eres tú la que habla, sabrá que solo lo haces para defenderlo.  
Jon y Arya la miraron, estupefactos. Hasta el lunes en la mañana, Sansa no se dignaba en hablarle, y ahora, estaba ¿defendiendolo? ¿Posiblemente frente a su madre?  
Cuando ninguno respondió, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, y sus ojos brillaron como zafiros.  
-Solo no la hagan enojar. -Les dijo mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.  
Arya se volvió a mirarlo.  
-¿Qué pasó entre ustedes?  
Jon se encogió de hombros.  
-No lo sé. -Respondió. Pero sí lo sabía. Solo que no creía que Arya lo entendiera-. ¿Cómo va el entrenamiento?  
La sonrisa de Arya se ensanchó. El cambio de tema había funcionado.  
-Me gusta más Kung Fu así que le he pedido a Syrio que nos concentremos en eso, pero él dice que todos los conocimientos son valiosos.  
-Así que no entrenarás Kung fu…  
-No hasta que logré ser una buena peleadora de sanda.   
-Seras la mejor…  
-¡Hey! -Theon se colgó de ellos-. Oí que tío Ned tiene un importante anuncio que hacer.  
-Así parece… -Contestó Jon. Ya no creía que Sansa había convencido a Ned de correrlo, no después de como lo había tratado durante la semana. Pero eso no disminuía sus nervios, todo lo contrario; no le gustaba meterse en situaciones donde no tuviera el control. Y mucho menos si la señora Stark estaba involucrada.  
Cuando llegaron al comedor, ella ya estaba allí, hablando con Brienne y Sansa, riéndose de algo que Brienne comentaba. No dió muestras de verlo y Jon se sintió agradecido, al menos la política de ignorarlo seguía vigente.  
Se quedó con Theon y Arya en el otro extremo, con Bran y Rickon revoloteando alrededor, después de saludarlas adecuadamente.  
Ned y Robb llegaron un rato después, hablando animadamente sobre Invernalia y la expansión. Robb le había dicho que tenían grandes planes para el sur, y que estaba particularmente emocionado ya que podría usarlo de pretexto para ver a Margaery más seguido.  
Durante la cena, todos comentaron su día; Theon había tenido un par de problemas con unos envios en la compañía, aunque no era nada que él no pudiera resolver. Ned y Robb aseguraron un trato millonario con los Baratheon y Sansa logro llegar a un acuerdo con el sindicato sobre el seguro dental de los empleados. Por más que Jon se sintiera cómodo, las miradas asesinas que la señora Stark le dedicaba cada que alguien preguntaba por su opinión le recordaban que este no era su lugar. Más de una vez, deseo quedarse a cenar con los chicos. Pero Sansa estaba a su lado, haciendo todos sus esfuerzos para que se sintiera cómodo, así que Jon se esforzaría también.  
Cuando Ned les preguntó por su mañana, Sansa se las ingenio para girar la conversación al rededor de Arya, Bran y Rickon. Arya estaba bastante emocionada por su entrenamiento con Syrio, y Bran y Rickon querían entrenar también, pero su señora madre no estaba de acuerdo.  
-Son sólo unos niños.  
-Arya también. -Robb comentó con su sonrisa habitual.  
-No se lo recuerdes. -Gritó Arya, lanzándole un pedazo de comida a Robb, quién lo esquivó, tiendo a carcajadas.  
-¡Arya! -La riño su madre-. Modales.  
Ned solo sonreía. Jon no pudo evitar sonreír también.  
-¿Lo ves? -escuchó decir a Sansa en un susurro bajo-. Te dije que la pasarías bien.  
Sus ojos se encontraron, y Jon olvidó qué estaba pensando hace un segundo, y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que asentir. Sus ojos eran como dos profundos lagos a la luz de luna, brillantes y llenos de vida. Ella sonrió y se volvió para responder algo que Theon había dicho.  
Fue entonces cuando Jon se dió cuenta. Evitar a Sansa todos esos años no solo había sido sobre no hacer enojar a la señora Stark. Había sido sobre evitar ahogarse en esos ojos.

 

*****************

Su padre se aclaró la garganta después del postre. Rickon y Bran lucían soñolientos e incluso Arya parecía cansada. La cena se había alargado un poco más de lo habitual.  
-Bien, seré breve así todos podrán retirarse más rápido. -Sansa asintió, aún cuando su padre no estaba esperando una respuesta-. Invernalia cumplirá 150 años el siguiente invierno y su madre y yo hemos tomado una decisión importante.  
Sansa sostuvo la respiración. Cada año su madre hacia una fiesta enorme donde asistía la gente más importante de todo Westeros a festejar la prosperidad de la Casa Stark. Obviamente, por ser un aniversario tan especial, la celebración debería ser aun mejor.  
-Este año, gracias a la ayuda de sus hermanos mayores, Invernalia ha crecido más rápido que en ninguna otra ocasión, así que daremos el paso más obvio: nos expandiremos a Essos. Firmaremos una alianza con los Targaryen.  
Todos se quedaron muy quietos, sin saber qué responder. Hasta donde todos sabían, su papá siempre había odiado a los Targaryen desde aquel accidente en el que murió su hermana en el auto del prominente heredero, Rhaegar. La peor parte, era que él estaba casado.  
-¿Así que nadie dirá nada?  
Sandalias sujeto su copa de vino y dió un trago muy grande. Estaba segura de que no era ni la quinta ni la secta copa pero no le importo.  
-¿Por qué ahora? -Se atrevió a decir Robb-. Has tenido la oportunidad todos estos años, ¿porqué ahora?  
Su padre suspiró, y miro fijamente a Jon.  
-Hijo, -le dijo-. Creo que no he sido lo suficientemente honesto contigo.  
Todos guardaron silencio, como si fueran a ellos a quienes se dirigía con su voz tan solemne. Su padre se aflojó la corbata y acerco su copa a sus labios. Sansa se sintió bien al no ser la única con la necesidad de alcohol está noche. Su madre se puso en pie y susurro algo al oído de su padre y él asintió.  
-Si guarde está información hasta ahora, fue porque así me lo pidió tu madre -Sansa sintió inmediatamente la tensión en el cuerpo de Jon al oír esas palabras. Por debajo de la mesa, tomo su mano, tratando de reconfortarlo-. No eres mi hijo. -Arya, que había estado cabeceando hasta hace un rato, se enderezó como rayo en su silla. Robb y Theon se miraron sin saber qué hacer y Jon apretó muy fuerte la mano de Sansa-. Eres hijo de mi difunta hermana y Rhaegar Targaryen.  
-Carajo. -Susurro Robb. Sorprendentemente Theon solo se quedó ahí, boquiabierto, mirando a Jon. Arya comenzó a gritar un montón de cosas pero su madre la silencio.  
-¿Jon? -Lo llamó Sansa. Él permaneció muy quieto, mirando fijamente a Ned, aprentando con fuerza su mano-. ¿Jon?  
Lo volvió a llamar Sansa. Él parecío salir como de un trance, la miró con ojos vidriosos y, con reluctancia, dejó amor suavemente su mano.  
-Me gustaría hablar esto en privado, Señor Stark.


End file.
